


The Right Words Can Open Doors To You

by Thirteenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Shaina enjoys the company of her lover Hyoga.





	The Right Words Can Open Doors To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).

Because Shaina was at her own home, and because she was the one in charge, her training suit lay crumpled at the floor of her living room. Because Hyoga was a guest, and because he was there to show how good a boy he could be, his shirt and trousers lay neatly folded on an armchair. 

Hyoga stood in the middle of the room, his arms resting at the sides of his thorax, his head slightly lowered. Shaina walked around him, looking up and down his naked body. Sometimes, she would come closer to him, her own naked body almost rubbing against his. Almost. Then she would take half a step back to increase the distance between them. Hyoga looked at her with hopeful yet patient eyes. 

She purposefully made her voice sound somewhat stern. "Well, I think we can say that you're clean." 

A tentative smile rose to Hyoga's lips. 

Shaina closed the small gap between them with a step forward, although her body still wouldn't touch his. "Now let me see how you smell." 

She grabbed a lock of his hair that still was wet from the shower he had taken before going to her home and tuck it behind his ear. The tip of her nose rubbed against the area right below his ear and then down to his neck. She breathed in and out against his skin, basking in the soft mixed scents of soap and shampoo that came from him. 

Satisfied, she took another half step back. Hyoga's arms were covered in goosebumps. His face was tinged in a light red shade. 

"Yes," Shaina finally said, "I like how you smell. Good boy." 

A contented whisper came out from Hyoga's lips. "Thank you, mommy." 

Ah, that word. Unless Shaina had missed something, that had been the first time Hyoga uttered it since he arrived from Japan for a visit earlier that day. In the morning, they had trained together, but no mentions of that word were made. Shaina wouldn't have allowed that, even though they had been alone as the training session had taken place in a clearing amidst the Sanctuary's woods. She took her duties as an Amazon very seriously and would never mix them up with her personal life, not even as she had an affair with a fellow Saint. 

That affair had been going on for almost a year now. But Shaina and Hyoga had known each other for six years. Between the time they had first met as enemies and the night she first took him to her bed, a lot had happened in Shaina's life. The law that forced Amazons to cover their faces with masks had been abolished by Athena; Shaina had left far behind her obsession with Seiya; she had allowed herself to meet other people and just have fun; she had acquired a considerable amount of sexual experience. 

The latter hadn't been quite enough to ready her for the surprise of hearing a lover asking for her permission to call her "mommy". It hadn't helped that said lover was Hyoga, whose tragic personal history was well-known all over the Sanctuary. At first Shaina had refused to do that, and in fact she had kind of regretted that moment during a party hosted at Athena's temple when she had found Hyoga too attractive not to try something with. She had said to herself that she should never have approached him that evening. She should have guessed that a guy with his history would mean trouble. 

Yet, Hyoga hadn't been too insistent. And when he wasn't making inconvenient requests, they'd usually have a great time together. He was inexperienced but very willing to learn. And to obey. Shaina had found over the years that she definitely had a soft spot for obedient men. So, despite the awkwardness that Hyoga's occasional requests elicited in her, Shaina had been glad to carry on with their affair. They had been three months into it when Hyoga at last spoke the magical sentence that completely changed her mind on the topic that until then she had so wanted to avoid: 

"For my actual mother, the word is 'mama'; for you, it would be 'mommy' if you agreed." 

From that point on, Shaina had found that she could actually get into that and fully enjoy it. Anyway, if that hadn't been the case, Hyoga wouldn't be standing naked in her living room and calling her "mommy" right at the present moment. 

She gave him a half smile. "Since you've been a good boy so far, I think you deserve a prize." 

"Really, mommy?" Hyoga asked, his eyes shining with joy. Or maybe they were just reflecting the light of the lamp hanging from the ceiling. Still, the contentment in his voice and the vibes of his cosmo were unmistakable. 

"Really." Shaina nodded and crossed her hands at her back. "But remember that being greedy is wrong. You can ask me for a small prize, but be humble." 

This time Hyoga was the one nodding. The tentative smile rose back to his lips. "So, mommy... I'm hungry. I'm so hungry. I was wondering if you...?" 

He let the sentence linger incomplete. A smirk slowly drew itself on Shaina's lips. 

Just a couple of minutes later, the two of them were sitting side by side on the sofa. Hyoga's lips and tongue were firmly planted on Shaina's right breast, and with his left hand he pinched her left nipple very softly. 

Reclined against the sofa, Shaina relished those sensations, the sucking of one nipple and the gentle touching on the other. But there was a third sensation she appreciated even better. 

At that point in their affair, Shaina had "educated" Hyoga well enough that he knew what to do to please her without wasting any time. So, as he alternated his wet tongue and his left hand between her breasts, he placed his right hand between her legs. Shaina sighed as he started massaging her clit. With two fingers, he exerted a soft and at the same time firm pressure at her most sensitive point, rubbing it up and down. 

Shaina watched Hyoga as he sucked alternately at her breasts as if that really could satiate some kind of hunger. But as he pressed his two fingers against her clit for longer and longer, increasing the speed of his moves ever so lightly, she found it hard to slipt her focus between the different parts of her body being stimulated. The squeezing and pulsing between her legs demanded more and more of her attention. 

Yet, she didn't have to utter any commands to Hyoga. Proving again that he had been well educated, he clearly took a hint from the drawn out moan that Shaina let out when he intensified the pressure on her clit. 

He stopped sucking at her breasts, raised his head and looked at her with pleading eyes. His fingers however kept on rubbing her clit as he spoke, "Mommy, this was so good, but I'm still hungry." 

Shaina's voice sounded like that of a woman who was hungry herself. "Go ahead." 

The next moment, Hyoga was no longer by her side on the sofa. Instead, he was know kneeling on the floor as Shaina spread her legs wide apart. 

Hyoga looked at her pussy, then back up at her face. "You're so beautiful, mommy." 

"Thank you, dear. But now be a good boy and don't make me wait." 

He complied promptly, leaning forward until his lips reached Shaina's pussy. 

At first, Hyoga just gave little kisses on Shaina's clit. The repeated light touching of his lips just made her eager for more, and she instinctively raised her hips. Then, Hyoga gave her pussy a long, slow lick. Shaina tilted her head back and sighed. 

He gave her pussy another lick, and another, and soon the moves of his tongue became shorter and faster. Shaina moaned loudly, not caring that the closed windows in her living room might not be enough to muffle those sounds if someone happened to walk near her house. 

When Hyoga inserted his tongue into the entrance of her vagina, Shaina rolled her eyes. She was very close now. She just needed a little more from him. 

Hyoga, always the generous boy, gave her not a little, but a lot. His tongue went in and out of her, his moves sometimes shallow and faster, other times deep and slow. At last, he resumed the massage that he had previously interrupted, pressing her clit againt with two firm fingers as his tongue penetrated her. 

That was too much for Shaina, and the intense orgasm that she knew was coming finally hit her. She moaned and gasped, her hips and breasts shaking, her whole body pulsing from inside out. But Hyoga went on and on with his tongue and fingers, and another orgasm hit Shaina. She dug her long nails onto the sofa's arm and let out a short high pitched yell, followed by more drawn out moans, abandoning herself to her own shaking and pleasure.

At last, Hyoga stopped stimulating Shaina. He just stayed there, still kneeled in front of her, watching her with loving eyes. 

Shaina gathered her breath back and sat in a more upright but still relaxed position. Hyoga looked at her as if yearning for something. She knew what it was, and she was happy to give him what he craved for. 

"Very well, dear," Shaina said, smiling at him. "You really are a very good boy." 

He beamed at her. "And you're the best mommy of all! I'm so well fed now. Thank you, mommy!" 

Shaina gestured for him to join her back on the sofa. Hyoga promptly did that, and she held his face and kissed his lips. Just because she thought that her good boy deserved one more small prize.


End file.
